


El camaro de la autopista 24

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"—Lo siento chicos, pero el viaje se retrasará indefinidamente, parece que hubo un accidente de carretera en algún lugar de allá adelante —Informó Finstock irritado para después dejarse caer en uno de los asientos."</p><p>Derek y Stiles se conocen en una autopista debido a un accidente que causa un embotellamiento que los retiene en la carretera durante días enteros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El camaro de la autopista 24

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo fic de la semana de san Valentín que estoy haciendo por sugerencia de la guapa "Azariel", terminé 4 minutos antes de cambiar de día, aunque al final y ya pasa de media noche... voy retrasada y es probable que después suba un par para compensar los días perdidos (que creo fueron dos).
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf pertenece a Jeff Davis así como sus personajes. Los personajes de supernatural son propiedad de Eric Kripke.
> 
>  **Aclaraciones:** Está inspirado en un cuento llamado: "La autopista del sur" de Julio Cortázar pero no necesitan haberlo leído antes para leer este fic.
> 
> Y pues nada, les dejo este fic que me ha **ENCANTADO** escribir, y espero que también les encante a ustedes.

—Lo siento chicos, pero el viaje se retrasará indefinidamente, parece que hubo un accidente de carretera en algún lugar de allá adelante —Informó Finstock irritado para después dejarse caer en uno de los asientos.

Llevaban cerca de una hora detenidos en medio de la autopista, Stiles ya había memorizado todo, cuantos árboles había en la lejanía, las matrículas de los vehículos a su izquierda, el número de automóviles que alcanzaba a visualizar. Todo. Era simplemente fantástico, estaba atrapado en un autobús escolar, en una autopista en medio de la nada y a una temperatura que seguro hacía hervir el agua sin necesidad de alguna flama. Y a todo ello le sumaba que el autobús estaba repleto de adolescentes apestosos a sudor porque venían de un partido de Lacrosse en una ciudad continua, y claro, Finstock los había arrojado dentro del autobús apenas terminar, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de ducharse a la mayoría, Stiles agradecía que él había sido el primero en entrar a las duchas y lo había logrado, olía, si bien no a rosas, tampoco apestaba como Scott McCall, el cual se encontraba sentado a su lado y, dios santo, Stiles estaba seguro de que olía mejor un animal muerto que su mejor amigo.

Suspiró frustrado ante la idea de estar en ese lugar un par de horas más, el autobús apenas y había avanzado cerca de un metro la última hora por culpa del embotellamiento. Se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia la salida del camión escolar. Si bien iban a estar ahí un par de horas más, las podía pasar afuera, al aire fresco, donde seguramente y la temperatura no era de 100ºC como dentro de esa pequeña lata que parecía infierno, tal vez la diferencia de temperatura no fuera mucho, pero lo prefería.

— ¿A dónde vas Stilinski? —Finstock se plantó delante de él impidiéndole la salida. Solo eso le faltaba, que su entrenador, quien de por si era irritable, se volviera aún más irritable debido a la situación y el calor. _“Noticias Bobby, no eres el único encerrado en el autobús, a mí también me molesta esta situación, también me pone de mal humor este estúpido calor”_ Pensó el adolescente. Claro que ni loco diría eso en voz alta, trató de no rodar los ojos y responder de manera más cortés.

—Afuera, necesito orinar —Respondió rápidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, él era muy bueno inventando excusas y mintiendo y cuando se lo proponía, era muy convincente.

Finstock entrecerró los ojos, frunció el ceño, estiró una de sus manos hacia su maleta, extrajo una botella vacía y se la tendió al de lunares.

—Puedes hacerlo aquí, no tienes por qué salir —Empujó la botella plástica hacia Stiles, el cual lo volteó a ver con desagrado.

— ¿En el autobús?, ¿Frente a todos? —Dramatizó abriendo sus brazos para abarcar un _“todo”_.

—Nada que no hayan visto en las duchas, Stilinski —Sentenció Finstock obligándolo a tomar la botella entre sus manos y posteriormente cruzándose de brazos una vez se la hubo dado a su alumno.

—O en mi cama —Gritó alguien desde los asientos traseros haciendo bocina con sus manos.

—Cállate Danny —Esta vez sí que rodó los ojos, que vale, sí, era cierto y él había estado desnudo muchas veces en la cama de Danny, pero claramente no era lo mismo.

—Con todo respeto entrenador, yo nunca he orinado frente a nadie y hoy no será ese día —El adolescente imitó a su profesor cruzándose de brazos y ahora más que determinado a bajar de ese autobús.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre el alumno y el profesor, finalmente Finstock terminó suspirando resignado y haciéndose a un lado para que el adolescente saliera.

—No tardes demasiado Stilinski —Advirtió señalándolo con su dedo índice —Y dame eso —Dijo arrebatándole la botella de plástico de las manos —Podría servir.

Stiles intentó no soltar un, nada masculino _“Ewww”_ ante el comentario y el asunto de la botella. Se dedicó a seguir su camino escaleras abajo.

Una vez hubo plantado ambos pies en el pavimento de la carretera, una pequeña ráfaga de aire lo hizo sentirse libre, sentirse tan bien en ese momento… Y ahora, ¿Qué se supone que haría?, no tenía ganas de orinar, pero tal vez podría fingir que sí que las tenía para aprovechar e ir a dar una pequeña vuelta por los alrededores.

Caminó hacia la parte trasera del autobús memorizando su posición, que, bueno, era el único autobús escolar en toda la autopista, o por lo menos lo que se alcanzaba a ver, pero nunca estaba de más. Estaba en la fila cuatro, detrás de un automóvil blanco y delante de una camioneta plateada, ya estaba.

Paseó entre la fila tres y la dos, alcanzando a distinguir algunos automóviles interesantes, los pocos que llegó a conocer, en la fila uno, por ejemplo, se encontraba un clásico que debería estar en un museo, un Chevrolet impala del 67, era conducido por un chico que, ¡Santo dios! Era jodidamente atractivo, el cual estaba acompañado de otro hombre y al juzgar por como hablaban, Stiles pudo deducir que eran o bien pareja o bien hermanos, muy probablemente hermanos, pero solo se estaba dejando llevar por una corazonada puesto que no se parecían en nada.

Casi a la par del Impala, en la fila dos, divisó otro auto que también podía reconocer, no era muy ostentoso y mucho menos de sus favoritos, pero le agradaba. Un Pimp café claro, el cual conducía un hombre de cabello oscuro y traje, llevaba puesta una gabardina y Stiles no comprendía como una persona podía usar una gabardina con un clima como el de ese día. Junto a él se encontraba un hombre de cabello claro, el cual tenía los pies sobre el tablero del automóvil y estaba empeñado en comerse una enorme paleta de caramelo.

Siguió andando un poco más pero no encontró nada más que pudiera reconocer, su conocimiento de autos era casi nulo. Dio media vuelta para volver al autobús y cuando estuvo cerca, vio como los automóviles de enfrente comenzaban a avanzar, la bocina del automóvil sonó y Finstock asomó la cabeza por una de las ventanas.

— ¡Stilinski!, ¡Apresúrate! —Ordenó al adolescente, el cual corrió hacia el autobús y subió presuroso.

El automóvil blanco frente a él avanzó varios metros, al igual que todas las demás filas, para minutos después volver a detenerse. Ahora Stiles podía ver el impala y el Pimp desde su asiento en el autobús, al igual que un Camaro negro un par de lugares adelante.

El día avanzaba lentamente, tanto que le hacía recordar sus clases de literatura y aquello que hablaba el profesor acerca de que _“El tiempo era relativo”,_ lo había dicho alguien famoso, pero justo ahora solo podía pensar en lo bien que le vendría un helado de chocolate. Observó por la ventana, notando con frustración los automóviles de la fila 5 que se encontraban exactamente en el mismo lugar, solo habían avanzado escasos metros desde la última vez y el sol ya se iba ocultando, algo le decía a Stiles que estarían estancados ahí un muy buen rato.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche ya todo se encontraba oscuro, las luces de los automóviles iluminaban el sendero, los estudiantes hormonados exigían comida y el entrenador se negaba a bajar y abrir el maletero para sacar las provisiones alegando que el autobús podría avanzar y no haría más que detener la circulación de los autos que estaban detrás de él. Finalmente, pasadas las diez de la noche, y tras haber avanzado la distancia de, nada más y nada menos que 2 metros, Finstock se rindió y bajó del autobús en búsqueda de comida seguido por Stiles, Scott, Danny y Jackson.

El entrenador entregó la comida a sus cuatro alumnos para que estos se encargaran de repartirla entre los demás estudiantes, tomó un par de botellas de agua, y volvió al autobús, Jackson entró al autobús siguiendo a Finstock, también llevando varias botellas de agua. Scott se tambaleaba e intentaba equilibrarse haciendo malabares con un par de emparedados, Danny llevaba cubiertos desechables y Stiles algunas latas de frutas en almíbar para comer de postre.

Antes de llegar a las escaleras del autobús, una de las latas resbaló de entre los brazos del de lunares y rodó por la carretera hasta que una bota la detuvo. Stiles, quien había seguido el movimiento de la lata, al ver esa bota aprisionándola contra el pavimento y deteniendo su movimiento, paseó lentamente su vista por esa bota, siguiendo el recorrido por los Jeans oscuros (Puede que fueran azul marino o puede que fueran negros, algunos autos habían apagado sus luces y no podía distinguir bien con la oscuridad), una camisa azul cubría su torso y sobre esta se encontraba una chaqueta negra de cuero, parpadeó repetidas veces tratando de enfocar el rostro del hombre que había detenido la lata. Era el rostro más atractivo que había visto en su vida, y, que lo disculpara el chico del Impala que parecía súper modelo, pero era incluso más atractivo que él.

El hombre se agachó, recogió la lata del pavimento, caminó un par de pasos hacia Stiles y este pudo apreciarlo mejor, era malditamente atractivo, sus cejas eran pobladas, su barbilla tenía un ligero rastro de barba…

—Aquí tienes —Habló el chico tendiéndole la lata de frutas al de lunares y su voz, ¡DIOS SANTO!, SU VOZ, era lo más hermoso que había escuchado en su vida. Boqueó un par de veces intentando responder algo que no fuera un ridículo _“Demonios, bésame con esos lindos labios que tienes, por favor”_.

—No, está bien, no importa, hay suficientes después de todo, puedes conservarla —Su voz se volvió temblorosa en unas partes y tartamudeó en otras, avergonzado se mordió el labio inferior y agachó la cabeza sintiendo sus mejillas arder —Con permiso, me esperan allá adentro —Susurró pasando de largo y subiendo al autobús, en donde Finstock acababa de repartir las botellas de agua, le ordenó a Stilinski, el cual obedeció sin objetar, lo cual extrañó a todos en el autobús.

Cerca de la media noche, todos los conductores parecieron llegar a un acuerdo sin decir ni una palabra. Todos comenzaron a apagar sus automóviles y el ronroneo constante de los motores fue disminuyendo hasta extinguirse. Stiles envió un nuevo mensaje a su padre informándole de la situación, su padre, preocupado, pareció comprender y le pidió que lo mantuviera al tanto de lo que sucediera. Stiles respondió a ello con un simple _“lo haré”_. Después decidió enviar un mensaje a su mejor amiga contándole acerca de lo que sucedía en la autopista y de lo estúpido que se sentía por haber balbuceado como un idiota frente al hombre más atractivo de la tierra. Su amiga, Lydia, respondió media hora después con un _“Te ha flechado cupido mi amigo”._ Lo cual, lejos de causarle gracia, lo hizo sentir estúpido, porque tal vez ella tenía razón, tenía un amor pasajero con alguien que no conocía, así como esos que suelen tener las personas cuando viajan y ven a alguien atractivo en el autobús o en algún otro lugar, amores estúpidos, infructuosos y que no hacían nada más que hacerte fantasear con ello.

Y entonces Stiles soñó con el chico que había detenido la lata de frutas, soñó como se acercaba lentamente y lo besaba con calma y de una manera tan dulce que lo desesperaba y le aceleraba el corazón.

Eran las cinco de la mañana, el sol aún no había salido, el clima era fresco. El adolescente se removió en el asiento notando a su mejor amigo recargado en su hombro y claro, llenándolo de baba. Con asco Stiles empujó a Scott lo suficiente como para levantarse, y a hurtadillas caminó por el pasillo del autobús hasta llegar a la entrada. Se las arregló para salir del autobús sin hacer ni un ruido y caminó hacia la orilla de la carretera, donde se encontraban un par de arbustos con hojas amarillas por la estación del año. Se colocó detrás de uno de estos y vació su vejiga soltando un suspiro de alivio.

— ¿Así que acabas de declarar ese pobre arbusto como el baño oficial? —Escuchó decir a sus espaldas mientras subía el cierre de su pantalón. Era el chico de la noche anterior. Pasó saliva con trabajo y pensó en algo ingenioso que decir y no sonar como un completo idiota.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen _“Ir a regar las plantas”_ —Dijo con una tímida sonrisa en los labios y caminó hacia él. El otro asintió y caminó hacia Stiles, al cual se le aceleró el corazón, pero el otro chico lo pasó de largo y se dirigió hacia el lugar en el cual había estado el adolescente hacía unos segundos.

Stiles resistió el impulso de espiar al otro chico y simplemente dio media vuelta debatiéndose entre sí marcharse de vuelta al autobús o esperar y hablar un poco más con el hombre a sus espaldas.

—Mi nombre es Derek Hale, por cierto —Dijo el de la chaqueta de cuero mientras se subía la bragueta.

—Stiles Stilinski.

—Stiles, un nombre muy peculiar… —Derek ahora caminaba de regreso a la autopista —Es muy lindo como el portador, me gusta —Sonrió mostrando sus dientes de conejo y Stiles sintió su rostro arder. Quiso responder algo pero el otro hombre ya se había marchado hacia su automóvil.

 

Apenas salir el sol, todos los automóviles empezaron a movilizarse, y eso era más un decir, puesto que los conductores solo habían encendido de nuevo sus vehículos. Avanzaron cinco metros, ahora el impala y el Pimp estaban a la par en la fila uno y dos, los conductores parecían haberse hecho cercanos repentinamente, puesto que ayer ni siquiera se habían volteado a ver y hoy los cuatro reían a carcajadas de lo que fuera que hablaba.

Hacia las siete de la mañana, los adolescente pedían algo más para comer y Finstock tuvo que bajar de nuevo junto con los cuatro chicos del día anterior a acarrear un poco más de comida, Stiles esperaba que el embotellamiento no durara mucho más, puesto que a ese ritmo, acabarían con las provisiones en un santiamén.

Mentiría si dijera que no estuvo pensando en el chico llamado _“Derek”_ todo el día. A su izquierda, en la fila cinco, el adolescente de lunares pudo ver a una pequeña niña que lloraba desconsoladamente y minutos después vio a Derek acercarse hacia el automóvil donde se encontraba la niña. Stiles no sabía qué clase de artificio había usado pero ahora ella reía y se sonrojaba. Se sentía como esa niña de cinco años que sostenía su muñeca entre sus brazos, sonrojada por culpa de Derek y con una sonrisa en los labios.

El resto del día se fue muy lento y fue tan aburrido que Scott había contado al menos diez veces los lunares que adornaban el rostro de Stiles.

El sol se empezaba a ocultar una vez más, habían avanzado cerca de veinte metros en todo el transcurso del día. El de lunares bajó a estirar las piernas aprovechando que el entrenador se había quedado dormido, y con la excusa de que sentía que tendría un ataque de pánico (Los cuales eran conocidos por todo el instituto) si no salía a tomar aire fresco. Lo que realmente deseaba era ver a Derek.

Y como si los dioses lo hubieran escuchado, el hombre de sus sueños (Dicho literalmente) salió del Camaro que se encontraba un par de lugares frente al autobús y en la fila tres.

—Buenas tardes señor Hale, ¿Puede decirme que clase de brujería hizo para tranquilizar a esa pobre doncella del automóvil azul marino? —Ahora Stiles se sentía más seguro de sí mismo y las palabras le salieron sin tener que forzarlas.

—Así que me estabas vigilando —Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la cajuela de su auto. Stiles solo se encogió de hombros.

—Es solo que te vi desde la ventana y me sorprendió un poco, pero bueno, tal vez tengas experiencia porque tu esposa y tú tienen un par de niños y un perro llamado Scott o algo —Trató de bromear pero solo después de decir todo aquello notó que se había escuchado como una chica celosa que investigaba acerca de alguien.

—No tengo esposa y mucho menos hijos, lo que sí tengo es una hermana menor —Dijo Derek tratando de no reír ante las ocurrencias del otro.

—Así que por eso eres bueno con los niños, bien, creo que en ese caso podemos adoptar un par y tener nuestro perro llamado Scott —Stiles rio fuertemente, coquetear no era lo suyo, si bien había salido con varias personas antes, era solo porque ellas se acercaban a él primero.

Las bocinas de los autos sonaron interrumpiendo lo que fuera que Derek iba a decir, las filas avanzaban. Stiles estaba ahora a un par de metros del autobús, debía volver ya, aunque no quisiera.

—Puedes subir a mi auto —Le sonrió Derek y Stiles dudó si aceptar o no su propuesta —Vamos, no es como que te vaya a raptar y arrancar el automóvil a toda velocidad y escapar contigo hasta México o algo por el estilo, estoy seguro de que solo avanzaremos un par de metros y ya.

—Pero ya lo tienes todo planeado, ¿No? —Sonrió Stiles antes de subirse en el Camaro del lado del copiloto.

Tal como había dicho Derek, los automóviles avanzaron solo un par de metros y se detuvieron de nuevo. El automóvil de Derek era mucho más agradable que el autobús, el aire acondicionado funcionaba correctamente y los asientos eran indiscutiblemente más cómodos.

—No tienes por qué bajar si no quieres —Fue Derek el que rompió el silencio.

—Mira, a mi más que a nadie me encantaría quedarme en este auto junto al chico más atractivo que he visto en mi vida, pero por desgracia, debo volver con el equipo —Habló con decepción en su voz porque realmente quería quedarse en ese lugar.

— ¿Equipo de qué? —Preguntó Derek tamborileando con sus dedos sobre el volante.

—Lacrosse, en Beacon Hills —Respondió sin pensarlo el de lunares.

— ¿Beacon Hills?, que coincidencia, yo me dirijo hacia ese lugar.

Dicen que las coincidencias no existen y que se trata siempre del destino, bueno, pues Stiles quería creer aquello con todo su ser.

Hablaron un poco más acerca de cosas sin importancias y cuando el de lunares se dio cuenta el sol ya se había ido.

—Es hora de volver a mi carrosa, tengo que ayudar a alimentar adolescentes apestosos y hormonados —Se excusó Stiles y abrió la puerta del automóvil.

—Stiles… —Lo llamó Derek. El adolescente volteó hacia este y el mayor le plantó un breve beso al de lunares —Nos vemos, buenas noches —Le dijo con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Verdes, sus ojos eran verdes, no azul, no grises como algunas veces parecían ser, eran verdes.

Podían matarlo justo ahí, justo ahora, ya nada le importaba, moriría feliz. El jugador de Lacrosse le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y salió del auto tras decir un _“Buenas noches a ti también”_ y caminó de vuelta al autobús, en el cual, por suerte, Finstock aún dormía.

 

Colarse hacia el auto de Derek a la primera oportunidad se volvió su deporte extremo favorito. En lo que iba del día, había visitado cinco veces el Camaro negro. Los conductores de los alrededores ya empezaban a hablar acerca de eso, pero le restaban importancia puesto que les preocupaba más el hecho de que aún estuvieran lejos de sus destinos y la comida ya empezaba a escasear para algunos.

Se sentía culpable por estar comiendo una rebanada de Pie de manzana al lado de Derek mientras hablaban acerca de la vida escolar. Fue cuando Stiles descubrió que Derek solía estudiar en la misma escuela a la que él iba y que Derek había sido jugador de baloncesto.

Al caer la noche y sintiéndose seguros bajo la oscuridad, los besos empezaron a surgir, primero cortos y tímidos, después Stiles podía notar perfectamente el sabor a manzana en la boca de Derek, las manos de ambos se deslizaban de arriba hacia abajo explorando los cuerpos ajenos.

Esa noche Stiles volvió a su autobús feliz por haber tenido la oportunidad de probar el sabor de los labios de Derek.

 

Eran las tres de la tarde del cuarto día en la autopista 24, Stiles vio desde su ventana como Derek se acercaba de nuevo al auto donde se encontraba la niña de cinco años y aprovechando que Finstock dormía, bajó del autobús y caminó hacia el de ojos verdes, el cual ahora estaba de vuelta en su Camaro buscando algo en el maletero.

— ¿Qué ocurre cariño?, ¿Hay algún problema con nuestra hija? —Bromeó Stiles y contuvo las ganas de abrazarlo por la espalda.

—Marie tiene hambre y sed, sus padres ya no tienen nada para darle, busco algo para que coma, estoy seguro de que dejé unas galletas por algún lugar… —Explicó Derek sin dejar de buscar entre sus cosas.

—Oh —Fue la única respuesta de Stiles.

El mayor encontró lo que buscaba, sacó una botella de agua de la guantera y caminó hacia el automóvil azul marino de nuevo, el rostro de la pequeña se iluminó al ver el paquete de galletas y las comió gustosa, los padres de la niña no dejaban de agradecer a Derek por todo lo que hacía por la pequeña, Derek dijo que desearía poder hacer algo por ellos también pero eso había sido lo último que le quedaba. Ellos simplemente respondieron que con lo que había hecho por Marie era más que suficiente. Stiles se acercó para jugar con la niña y los padres agradecieron que hubiera alguien que distrajera a su hija de la situación.

Ese día Stiles conoció a todas las personas que ocupaban sus autos y se encontraban alrededor del autobús escolar. Estaban Clemense y John, una pareja de ancianos que manejaban una camioneta un tanto oxidada. Julia, Hernest y Marie en el automóvil azul marino. William y Hamish en un auto blanco. Eufrasio en un _“Vocho”._ Castiel y Gabriel en el Pimp. Sam y Dean en el impala. Maquena y Sofie en una camioneta verde militar, en fin, a todos alrededor, con los cuales había congeniado muy bien.

 

—Es necesario administrar todo, creo que deberíamos brindarles alimento a las personas que no tienen y están pasando hambre, por ejemplo, los ancianos de la camioneta oxidada no han probado bocado desde ayer por la tarde, los padres de Marie están en una situación similar, y no solo ellos, muchas otras personas alrededor —Explicaba Stiles a Finstock.

— ¿Y cómo sabes tú todo esto?, ¿Has estado saliendo del autobús sin permiso, Stilinski? —El entrenador alzó la voz molesto —No le daremos nada a nadie, no sabemos cuánto más estaremos aquí y no podemos arriesgarnos a quedarnos sin alimentos nosotros.

— ¿Así que simplemente nos llenaremos los estómagos mientras ellos mueren de hambre? —Gritó Stiles exasperado.

— ¡Sí Stilinski!, ¡Eso es exactamente lo que haremos! —Gritó de igual manera Finstock.

Todos en el autobús guardaron absoluto silencio.

—Yo estoy de parte de Stiles, no vamos a morir por no comer postre —Opinó Danny levantándose de su asiento.

—Deja de defender a tu exnovio Mahealani, este no es tu asunto —Reprendió el profesor.

—Pero los pobres ancianos de la camioneta… —Empezó a hablar Scott.

—Son viejos, de igual forma no iban a durar mucho —Dijo Finstock interrumpiendo a McCall.

Se armó una fuerte discusión en el autobús sobre lo que deberían o no hacer y todos los intentos del entrenador por hacerlos callar fueron en vano.

— ¡BIEN! —Gritó Stiles —Si ustedes, estúpidos cerdos egoístas y apestosos, prefieren comer y cargar en su conciencia que esas personas podrían morir de inanición, bien por ustedes, yo les daré la parte que me corresponde de mis alimentos —Dijo con Ira el de lunares antes de bajar del camión con su comida en mano y caminar hacia Clemense y John.

La pareja de ancianos agradeció el sándwich de mermelada y mantequilla de maní, la botella de medio litro de agua y la lata de frutas que Stiles les había obsequiado. Lagrimas rodaron pos sus cansados ojos y lo abrazaron en agradecimiento.

Stiles estaba decidido a no volver al autobús hasta la próxima comida así que caminó hacia el Camaro y se deslizó en el asiento del copiloto.

—Eso que has hecho ha sido muy generoso de tu parte Stiles —Derek acunó la mejilla del menor con su mano derecha.

—Todos en mi instituto son unos idiotas —Refunfuñó el de lunares.

Derek le dio un largo beso y el sonido de sus labios impactando era lo único que se alcanzaba a escuchar en el auto.

—Pues al parecer no son los idiotas que tú creías —Habló Derek, quien había detenido el beso y levantado el rostro. Stiles lo imitó y dirigió la vista hacia lo que Derek veía. Eran sus compañeros de clase, los cuales repartían alimento a las personas que lo necesitaban.

Danny tocó el vidrio de la ventana del lado de Stiles con sus nudillos. Derek lo bajó para poder escuchar lo que sea que este tenía que decirles.

—Oigan, par de tortolitos, esto es para ustedes, Sti de por si es suficientemente delgado como para demás no comer —Bromeó al mismo tiempo que les extendía un par de emparedados y una botella de agua para después alejarse y volver al camión.

 

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, todos los conductores se encontraban reunidos frente al autobús escolar.

—Creo que deberíamos nombrar a alguien que nos lidere, que sea justo y se encargue de racionar la comida y el agua, todos los que tengan comida deberían de llevarlo hacia el autobús para resguardarla —Habló Castiel.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y al final llegaron a la conclusión de que el líder debía ser Derek. Este, no muy seguro de aceptar el mando, terminó cediendo para no decepcionar a nadie, aclarando que no tenía experiencia alguna asumiendo esa clase de puestos, a nadie le importó, seguían creyendo que él era la mejor opción.

Todas las provisiones se resguardaron en el autobús tal como había sugerido Castiel. Le fue administrada agua y comida a todos los conductores a ciertas horas.

A las ocho de la mañana se le daba un emparedado y una botella de agua a cada persona. A las dos de la tarde una lata de cualquier comida, ya fuera atún o frijoles, lo que fuera. A las ocho una rebanada de Pie y una nueva botella de agua, la única exenta de todo esto era Marie, la cual, por ser una pequeña, recibía privilegios pudiendo escoger lo que deseaba comer, así pues, ella bebía jugos de sabores y comía galletas o frituras.

Esto fue durante dos días en los cuales se había avanzado tan poco que creían les llegaría el invierno en esa carretera. Un par de personas habían seguido el ejemplo del grupo de Derek y habían nombrado a un líder y racionado comida, sin embargo, las personas comenzaban a desertar y de la nada tomaban su maleta y dejaban el automóvil con todo y llaves, esos automóviles eran ocupados por otras personas para no obstruir la poca circulación en la autopista.

 

Stiles se encontraba a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Derek, en el asiento trasero del Camaro, mientras movía la cadera y besaba apasionadamente la boca del de ojos verdes. Derek posó sus manos en el trasero perfectamente redondo del de lunares y lo apretó más contra sí.

—Como me encantaría estar sobre una cama y poder hacerte mío —Dijo Derek sin detener el movimiento de caderas.

— ¿Estás loco?, hace días que no tomo una ducha, lo primero que haré al llegar a Beacon Hills será tomar una ducha, y luego me encantaría hacer el amor contigo, muchas veces, y después ducharme de nuevo, y después más sexo y después ducharme mientras lo hacemos una vez más —Stiles volvió a besar profundamente a Derek y seguir con la tarea de mover la cadera para hacer fricción entre sus miembros.

 

Era ya el octavo día en la autopista, la mañana era fría, Stiles se bajó del automóvil con la chaqueta de cuero de Derek puesta para protegerse del viento helado que soplaba. Debía ir a ayudar a repartir lo poco que quedaba de comida, ese día comerían solo la mitad de lo que solían comer habitualmente, esperaba que pronto pudieran avanzar o de otra forma, para mañana ya no habría nada que comer o beber.

Apenas llegar al autobús escuchó las bocinas de los autos y entró a este para permitir avanzar los metros que fueran a avanzar ese día. Entonces le sorprendió cuando los automóviles comenzaron a ir más rápido y entonces más rápido, volteó hacia todos lados buscando el Camaro de Derek, ahora se encontraba al menos cinco autos más delante de lo que solía estar siempre. Los automóviles no se detuvieron, aceleraron gradualmente hasta que la aguja que marcaba la velocidad indicó que iban a 100 k/h.

El camaro se fue alejando más y más hasta que llegados a un punto, no pudo verlo ya. Se había ido, Derek, el camaro, y lo único que le quedaba eran sus recuerdos. Ni siquiera tenía el número telefónico, puesto que su celular se había quedado sin batería desde el tercer día del embotellamiento.

El autobús siguió avanzando y Stiles aún mantenía la esperanza de volver a ver el camaro negro de Derek a metros del autobús escolar, esperanzas que perdió cuando leyó el letrero de _“Bienvenido a Beacon Hills”_. Beacon Hills era grande, quizá no del todo pero lo era. Sabía que era más que probable el no volver a ver a Derek nunca más aunque habitaran la misma ciudad.

Finalmente el autobús se detuvo en la escuela. El sheriff John Stilinski llegó a recoger a su hijo y lo llevó directo a casa. Stiles tomó una larga ducha y en su cabeza podía recordar con claridad lo que le había dicho a Derek.

—Lo primero que haré al llegar a Beacon Hills será tomar una ducha… y luego me encantaría hacer el amor contigo… —Repitió en voz baja sintiendo el chorro caliente de agua recorrer todo su cuerpo.

 

Y gracias a haber estado más de una semana atrapado en la autopista número 24, ahora Stiles tenía un montón de tareas que realizar. Era lunes y sus profesores le habían dado una lista de los trabajos que se habían hecho mientras los jugadores de lacrosse estaban en su travesía. Al finalizar las clases Stiles se sentía agobiado por todo el trabajo que le esperaba apenas llegar a casa.

No llevaba el Jeep, había decidido no usar el automóvil por un tiempo, ni uno de sus amigos lo culpaban, ellos estaban en la misma situación y preferían caminar a clases o ir en bicicleta.

Al llegar a la esquina la bocina de un automóvil lo sobresaltó y lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos acerca de cómo hacer que el señor Harris enfermara por ingerir _“Accidentalmente”_ algún químico del laboratorio.

Era el camaro y dentro de este se encontraba Derek. Extendió sus dedos y los contó. DIEZ, no se trataba de un sueño. Caminó a paso veloz hacia el automóvil.

—No me diste tu número, o tu dirección —Se quejó Derek desde dentro del camaro.

—Te fuiste sin despedirte, creí que nunca te volvería a ver —Dijo Stiles con lágrimas amenazando sus ojos. No sabía bien si eran de felicidad porque Derek lo había buscado o si se trataba de tristeza por lo dicho y porque había creído que Derek lo olvidaría y encontraría fácilmente a alguien más, porque él, sin duda, nunca olvidaría a Derek Hale.

—Nunca, te buscaría hasta el fin del mundo Stiles, estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti —Admitió Derek y eso fue todo lo que le bastó a Stiles para deslizarse dentro del camaro y plantarle un enorme beso al de ojos verdes —Y dime Stiles, ¿Has tomado ya la ducha? Porque me encantaría hacer el amor contigo, muchas veces —Dijo Derek acunando el rostro de Stiles y dándole otro pequeño beso.

— ¿Y después ducharme de nuevo, y después más sexo y después ducharme mientras lo hacemos una vez más? —Preguntó el de lunares con el rostro lleno de alegría.

—Todas las veces que quieras, por el resto de nuestras vidas —Sonrió Derek antes de darle un beso más al de ojos castaños.

—Pero nuestra hija se llamará Marie y nuestro perro debe llamarse, sin lugar a dudas, Scott.

—Nuestra hija se llamará Marie y nuestro perro Scott —Afirmó Derek con ternura antes de poner en marcha de nuevo el automóvil.

FIN


End file.
